


Promises

by DameGrise



Series: Between the Scenes [2]
Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Wildhorn/Knighton
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGrise/pseuds/DameGrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to take Marie back to Paris, Armand angsts about the situation between his sister and Sir Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Outside The Fisherman's Rest in Dover, Armand handed Marie Grosholtz down from the carriage. Marie shook off his arm immediately, though he didn't think she was being rude, and turned to collect her one piece of luggage from Percy's driver. Armand couldn't help but admiring the independent spirit of the artiste, so like his sister and yet not.

He worried about leaving Marguerite at Blakeney Manor as unhappy as she'd been when he was forced to say good-bye by his orders. He didn't want to go, but Percy--no, the Pimpernel he had to remind himself--had been firm with him. Keep doing as you're told, and tell Marguerite nothing. Even when the silences and absences of her husband and brother both were breaking her heart. He didn't know how much more of this she could take, or he could take, for that matter. Percy's heart seemed quite hardened on the matter.

Marie kissed his head, almost sisterly, then went inside the inn to get some supper before meeting Percy's yacht for the tide. Armand's job now was to check in with the ship's master to see when that would be, so he walked toward the docks, still trying to puzzle out how to help his sister and her estranged husband. He had no idea why Percy didn't trust her, the man wouldn't confess that to him, Marguerite's very own brother, probably for fear that it would be a secret he couldn't keep.

  


Later, when he and Marie were safely on the schooner, Armand paced the decks, trying to work off his nervous energy while staying out of the way of the necessary sailing crew. He didn't want to be exhausted when they reached France, since Marie's safety depended on his wits as much as hers, but his problems wouldn't leave him alone.

In his mind eye's he could see the happy glow on his sister's face when she'd first introduced him to Sir Percy Blakeney, and remember the fire that had kindled in his own spirit at that man's amiable charm. He could still see the force of Percy's personality in his work as the Pimpernel, and how he commanded near a dozen other men to do his will in France. He could see the man he loved as dearly as he loved his sister, the man she used to love even more. But now poor Marguerite wilted in the dreary fogs of Britain, restrained and perhaps even over-matched by the stilted, formal manners of the English ladies who frequented Blakeney Manor and the Prince Regent's coterie. It hurt him almost more than he could bear to see her fading so.

But what could he do? He was Marguerite's younger brother, despite her avowing him her "little father" as he called her, "little mother." They'd been orphans; what else could they have done but parented each other? But now, Marguerite was Lady Blakeney, and didn't need to be cajoled and schooled by her immature sibling. She hardly listened to what he said to her. And there was little he could do to influence Percy, who held an oath from him of perfect obedience. It didn't help that Percy cheated, as far as Armand could tell, by demanding that obedience even in matters that seemed unrelated to League business. But what did Armand know? Nobody told him, whom they universally addressed as "the boy," anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Another roleplay application prompt.


End file.
